masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Cerberus-Tagesnachrichten - Mai 2010
< Archiv April 2010 | Archiv Mai 2010 | < Archiv Juni 2010 01.05.2010 Aus der ganzen Galaxis werden weiterhin Reaktionen auf den Angriff auf Taetrus gemeldet. "Das ist ein Kriegsakt", sagte Lanswirtschaftsminister Idus Valen, der aufgrund des Nachfolgegesetzes Primarch von Taetrus wurde. "Es ist ein Angriff auf alle zivilisierten Kolonien der Galaxis", erklärte Ulra Nron vom Vol-Protektorat, das für die Opfer der Zerstörung einen nationalen Trauertag anberaumt hat. Auf Palaven gingen Millionen von Turianern in Dutzenden von Städten auf die Straße, aus Solidarität mit den Opfern des Ereignisses das mittlerweile als Vallum-Explosion bekannt ist. Die Opferzahl ist noch unbekannt, und die Schätzungen gehen weit auseinander, von 150 000 bis 1,1 Millionen. Letzteres würde bedeuten, dass die Explosion der zweitblutigste Tag in der Geschichte der Turianer ist, übertroffen nur von den ersten 22 Erdstandard Stunden der Schlacht von Digeris. 02.05.2010 Die Bergung der Leichen ist nur eine der traurigen Aufgaben, die Feuerwehr und medizinisches Personal heute in der Sadt Vallum erledigen. Die Überreste werden in Schießhallen, Hielae (Wurfballplätze) und andere intakte Gebäude in der Nähe gebracht, die genug Platz zur Aufbewahrung der Toten haben. Selbst Bürger, die sich zum Zeitpunkt des Anschlages im Freien aufhielten, wurden nicht verschont. Die plötzliche Druckwelle ließ innere Organe und Trommelfelle platzen - das Phänomen heißt Überdruck. "Das ist so als würde man Sprengstoff in einen See werfen", erläutert Lieuteant Razun Scartos. "Man bekommt auch ohne Schrapnelle viele tote Fische." Mittlerweile sind die Krankenhäuser in der Nähe völlig überflüllt - mindestens 4500 Turianer schleppten sich gegenseitig stützend zum Haemona Medical Center, das eigentlich nur eine Kapazität von 1500 Personen hat. 03.05.2010 Hilfszusagen für die turianischen Opfer der Vallum-Explosion kommen aus der ganzen Galaxis. "Heute hat die ganze Galaxie blaues Blut", sagte der Premierminister der Europäischen Union der Erde, Hertz. Auf Thessia befahl Matriarchin Tiala der Republikanischen Garde von Serrice, beim Wachwechsel die turianische Hymne "Die Sterne hinter mir" zu spielen. Das hat es seit dem turianischen Verlust von Uchalda während der Kroganischen Rebellionen nicht mehr gegeben. Die quarianische Migranten-Flotte hat auf symbolische Gesten verzichtet und stattdessen zwei Dutzend Kreuzer mit Hilfsgütern nach Taetrus geschickt. Die Salarianische Union wiederum spendet schweres Gerät: hypermoderne Räumfahrzeuge, die bei der Beseitigung der Trümmer Sekundäreinstürze mithilfe von Masseneffektfeldern abfangen. 04.05.2010 Die Schuldigen der Vallum-Explosion sind noch unbekannt, aber Ermittler von Kolonie, Hierarchie und Rat grenzen die Suche bereits ein. Nur zwei der 21 Gruppierungen, die sich bislang dazu bekannt haben, verfügen über die nötigen Hacker-Kenntnisse, um ein Raumschiff als Waffe einzusetzen, und nur von der separatistischen Gruppe Facinus ist bekannt, dass sie es schon einmal versucht hat. Facinus steckt angeblich hinter der Entführung vom Erddatum 22. Februar, in deren Folge ein Handelskreuzer mir suborbitaler Geschwindigkeit über einer unbewohnten Gegend abstürzte. Facinus Ziel ist die Loslösung von Taetrus aus der Turianischen Hierarchie, der sie vorwerfen, das Vertrauen des Volkes missbraucht zu haben. Die Struktur von Facinus besteht zwar aus einzelnen Zellen, aber die Operationsbasis seines politischen Arms befindet sich in der Schwemmlandwildnis auf dem Inselkontinent Eluria auf Taetrus. 05.05.2010 Auf Taetrus wird die Suche nach Überlebenden in den Trümmern fortgesetzt. Nur 16 eingeklemmte Personen wurden bislang lebend geborgen. Experten zufolge ist die Chance, weitere Überlebende zu finden, sehr gering. Planierraupen und schwere Kräne räumen die vier großen Highways der Stadt von Trümmern. Nur eine Handvoll Luftambulanzen haben es ins Zentrum der Zerstörung geschafft. Feuerwehrmann Extan Relius sagt, dass für alle Personen im Hauptkrater nur wenig Hoffnung besteht. "Die Explosion hat die Gebäude nicht einfach nur zum Einsturz gebracht, sie hat sie hochgehoben und wieder fallen lassen." Neue Berechnugen haben ergeben, dass selbst dieser massive Schlag noch relativ harmlos war - verglichen mit dem, was hätte passieren können. Das Schiff hatte mit der Beschleunigung auf Überlichtgeschwindigkeit erst begonnen und war beim Aufprall langsamer als das Projektil eines Massenbeschleunigers. 06.05.2010 Die Postproduktion des Mega-Simulstims "Nekyia-Korridor" ist möglicherweise das neueste Opfer der Vallum-Explosion. In einer der zentralen Szenen der Sim begeht ein liebeskranker Pilot Selbstmord, indem er ein Schiff mit ÜLG in eine Stadt steuert. Auf die Frage, ob das in der endgültigen Fassung noch enthalten sein würde, antwortete Regisseur Morgan Bierester: "Abwarten." Dann fügte er hinzu: "Eines der zentralen Themen des Projektes ist der Tod. Das Wort "Nekyia" im Titel stammt aus dem Griechischen - es ist die beste Übersetzung für eine Asari-Tradition, bei der um Führung durch die Toten gebeten wird. Wir werden das alles nicht durch eine sensationslüsterne Sequenz ruinieren. Es wäre geschmacklos, das Trauma der Opfer dieser Tragödie noch zu verschlimmern." Sein Handeln stützt diese Aussage - Schauspieler und Crew der Sim haben das Wohltätigkeitsprojekt "Linderungskorridor" ins Leben gerufen und sammeln für die Hinterbliebenen der Opfer der Explosion. 07.05.2010 Ein Funke der Hoffnung auf Taetrus heute Abend; Hilfskräfte haben ein turianisches Kind gefunden. Es lebt und war in den Trümmern des Museums verschüttet, das man als Enarium oder "altes Postamt" kannte. Das neunjährige Mädchen befand sich in einem eingestürzten Treppenhaus und ist bislang nur als "Octa" bekannt. Außer einigen Kratzern an ihrem Panzer und einem partiellen Hörverlust ist sie unverletzt. Sie ist bei Bewusstsein und wird wegen Dehydrierung und Unternährung behandelt. Ein Interview mit Octa wurde der Presse bislang nicht gestattet. Saren Yahirix, die Rettungskraft, die sie gefunden hat, gab an, die Kleine hätte nicht einmal gerufen. "Wir haben nicht das Geringste gehört. Wir haben nur die Wand eingerissen, und da war sie." 08.05.2010 Heute ist ein Video der Separatistengruppe Facinus, in dem sie die Vallum-Explosion feiert. Zu sehen ist der bekannte Separatist Kihilix Tanus, wie er dem Piloten Vamire Squaron für das erfolgreiche Zielen mit einem privaten Schiff und das anschließende Aussteigen vor der Beschleunigung auf eine tödliche Geschwindigkeit überschwänglich lobt. Das Gespräch deutet daraufhin, dass Squaron die Sicherheitsprotokolle des Schiffs durch die Installation eines improvisierten ÜLG-Plotters umgangen hat. Er benutzte dabei ein altmodisches Modell, das im Citadel-Sektor längst nicht mehr im Einsatz ist. Das Video zeigt außerdem, wie Tanus die Turianische Hierarchie kritisiert, weil sie auf die humanitäre Krise auf dem Planeten Belan nicht reagiert hat. "Sie sind alte Xemna Herdentiere, die nur reagieren, wenn sie selbst geschlagen werden." Im Anschluss drohte er mit einem Sturm von Schiffen mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit, eines in jeder Woche, in der Taetrus ein "Untertan der Lakaien" bleibt, die "die Menschen beschwichtigen und den imperialistischen Raum beherrschen" - womit er auf die Hierarchie und die Citadel-Spezies anspielte. 09.05.2010 Grausige Neuigkeiten von Taetrus am heutigen Abend: Vier turianische Männer wurden festgenommen, als sie gesunde Organe aus den Leichen im überfüllten Haemona Medical Center stahlen. Die Männer gaben sich als Pfleger aus und benutzen gefälschte Ausweise, um sich Zugang zur Leichenhalle des Krankenhauses zu verschaffen. Zwei hielten Wache, während die anderen beiden, ausgebildete Chirurgen, den frischesten Leichen, die in den Tagen nach der Vallum-Explosion gestorben waren, Nieren, Lungen und Mägen entnahmen. Die Turianer wurden von einem Assistenten entdeckt, der Verdacht geschöpft hatte, als die Männer ihn davon abhalten wollten, nach den Leichen zu sehen. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich zur selben Spezies gehöre wie diese Parasiten", sagte der Assistent, Daherax Antivus. "Gibt es denn überhaupt kein Schamgefühl mehr?" 10.05.2010 Die letzten Brandherde in Vallum sind endlich gelöscht, und es gibt neue Schätzungen für die Zahl der Toten und Vermissten bei der Vallum-Explosion. Brandinspektoren beziffern die Zahl der geborgenen Leichen auf 4278. Die Militärpolizei rechnet aufgrund der Vermisstenmeldungen und der Verkehrsdichte in der Stadt am Tag der Katastrophe mit 138.000 Toten. Der entstandene Schaden wird auf 338 Millarden Credits geschätzt, wobei nicht berücksichtigt ist, dass das Bruttoinlandsprokukt von ungefähr 4,8 Millarden jährlich bis zum Ende des vierten Quartals des Jahres 2185 wahrscheinlich auf 1,3 Millarden absinken wird. 11.05.2010 Die Neuorganisation der Regierungsinfrastruktur auf Taetrus nach der Vallum-Explosion erreichte heute Abend einen wichtigen Meilenstein, als das Laudatix der Kolonie - das Ministerium für Bürgerebenen - sein erstes Oserun nach der Zerstörung seiner Büros bei der Explosion abhielt. Das Oserun, eine Zeremonie, bei der die Beförderung von Turianern zu einer neuen Bürgerebene begangen wird, wurde anfänglich von General Timus Aurelos geleitet, der dann der neuen Ministerin, Anela Saneraxis, den Amtseid abnahm. Anschließend übergab ihr Aurelos die Fortführung der Zeremonie, und Saneraxis beförderte feierlich 1238 Turianer, angefangen bei jungen Erwachsenen, die das Ausbildungslager der Ebene 2 erreicht hatten, bis hin zu Radiatum-Gesetzgebern der 23. Ebene. Letztere sprach Sanerix dann auch in ihrer Abschlussbemerkung an. Sie sagte: "Wir wissen, dass eine gewaltige Aufgabe vor uns steht, und wir erwarten von unseren Anführern, dass sie uns mit Würde und Stärke als gutes Beispiel vorangehen. Gemeinsam werden wir siegen." 12.05.2010 Unternehmensstreitkräfte auf Garvug haben heute auf dem Planeten eine Lieferung Sprengstoff und Waffen an die Rebellen abgefangen. Die Waffen, darunter Boden-Luft-Raketen, Mörser und Handfeuerwaffen, stammen angeblich vom Urdnot-Klan auf Tuchanka. "Es war ein wichtiger Fund", sagte Lieutenant Colonel Iason Riggs von Binary Helix. "Die Galaxie muss unbedingt wissen, dass wir allen, die aufständische Kräfte unterstützen, null Toleranz entgegenbringen werden, ob sie nun aus Terminus oder sonst woher kommen, und wir werden gegen jeden vorgehen, der sich gegen uns stellt." Urdnot Jatt, der wirtschaftliche Sprecher des Urdnot-Klans auf Tuchanka, zeigte sich unbeeindruckt: "Was kümmert uns Binary Helix? Oder Sonax oder Guanghi Solutions? Die kommen fast nie auf unseren Planeten, von Handelsbeziehungen ganz zu schweigen." 13.05.2010 Primarch Idus Valen hielt eine Erdstandard 40-minutige Ansprache vor der Kolonie von Taetrus, die in einer Kriegserklärung an die Separatistengruppe Facinus gipfelte. Der Primarch sprach von den Stufen der Sanhei-Gedenkstätte aus, erhielt sieben Standing Ovations und wurde mehrfach durch Applaus unterbrochen, während er die Verbrechen der bislang eher unbekannten Gruppe detailliert aufzählte. "Unsere Feinde werden den langen Krallen der Gerechtigkeit nicht entgehen", sagte er. "Ihre Träume von Anarchie und ihr Beharren darauf, sich nicht rechtfertigen zu müssen, haben einen Massenmord hervorgebracht, der sie als Verbrecher brandmarkt, nicht als Regierungschefs. Wir stellen ihren Nachbarn hiermit ein Ultimatum: "Liefert sie uns aus, oder teilt mit ihnen ein Grab!" Er verkündete, dass die Turianische Hierarchie ihre Unterstützung zugesichert habe, und dass ein Militärschlag gegen die Schwemmlandwildnis stattfinden werde, ein ländliches Feuchtgebiet, in dem Facinus großen Einfluss hat. 14.05.2010 Ein neues Video und Einzelheiten über die ersten Minuten nach der Vallum-Explosion sind heute aufgetaucht. Das Carifinum, die Notfallagentur, die für öffentliche Krisen auf Taetrus zuständig ist, reagierte auf die ersten Notrufe erst nach einer halben Stunde - ein entscheidenes Versäumnis, das laut Bürgerinteressengruppen zahlreiche Leben gekostet hat. Das Carifinum veröffentlichte heute zu seiner Verteidigung folgende Erklärung: "Ausgehend von der Lautstärke der Explosion und des Ausmaßes der Feuer hielten wir ein Nuklearszenario für möglich, ja sogar für wahrscheinlich. Unsere erste Reaktion, innerhalb weniger Minuten nach der Explosion, bestand darin, Teams mit Partikelzählern zu entsenden, um zu ermitteln, ob wir Schutzanzüge tragen mussten, um nicht verstrahlt zu werden. Sobald geklärt war, dass es sich bei der Waffe ausschließlich um die Freisetzung kinetischer Energie handelte, haben wir alle verfügbaren Kräfte zur Detonationszone geschickt. Niemanden wäre geholfen gewesen, wenn unsere Reaktion zum Tod unserer tapferen Rettungskräfte geführt hätte. 15.05.2010 Spieler des Extranet-Spiels "Galaxy of Fantasy" haben für die Überlebenden der Vallum-Explosion einen virtuellen Trauermarsch abgehalten. Über eine Million Spieler versammelten sich in dem virtuellen Radiatum-Park, wo sie an einem von den Entwicklern aufgestellten Online-Kiosk für die Opfer der Explosion spenden konnten. "Die Spieler waren unglaublich", sagt Community-Manager Enrique Schofgee. "Das gesamte Spiel basiert auf der turianischen Mythologie. Wenn Turianer im echten Leben angegriffen werden, so wie es jetzt geschehen ist, fühlen sich unsere Spieler dazu angeregt, etwas zu unternehmen. Die bekannte Spielerin Alila Minaro sieht das genauso. "Wir verbringen Hunderte von Stunden damit, eine Welt zu verteidigen und zu erhalten, die die turianische Kultur abbildet. Wenn man das macht, entwickelt man natürlich auch ein bisschen so etwa wie eine turianische Volksseele." 16.05.2010 In einer vorbereiteten Erklärung, die ins Extranet hochgeladen wurde, verlangt der Taetrus-Separatist Kihilix Tanus, dass die Turianische Hierarchie den Inselkontinent Eluria als den freien und unabhängigen Staat Parthenix anerkennt. Andernfalls würden weitere Angriffe mit Raumschiffen als Waffen stattfinden. Tanus nannte die Vallum-Explosion "gnädig" und sagte, er verfüge über 100 Schiffe mit "1000 Mal so viel Kraft". Er prahlte sogar, dass nicht einmal Palaven selbst sicher sei. Primarch Idus Valen antwortete praktisch sofort darauf und sagte: " Die Gerechtigkeit zittert beim Anblick des Bösen nicht, und sie läuft auch nicht davon. Wir werden unseren Plan umsetzen, ungeachtet aller Drohungen." Die Reaktion im Extranet war um einiges beißender: Obwohl das Video erst seit wenigen Stunden online ist, gibt es beireits eine Spiel-Application mit dem Titel: "Radiatum-Reaktion". Bei der App können Spieler die Gesichter der turianischen Separatisten aus dem Video ins Fadenkreuz nehmen und mit Exkrementen, Kugeln oder Torten beschießen. 17.05.2010 Zwei Reporter aus dem Sirenum Scopuli-Netzwerk haben versucht, das Szenario nachzustellen, das erforderlich wäre, um eine zweite Vallum-Explosion auszulösen. Sie fälschten Ausweise mit hochauflösenden Universalwerkzeugen, charteten das private Raumschiff MSV Zothera und flogen damit in den Orbit. Dort stellte ein Computerexperte angeblich die Koordinaten der Stadt Regeris ein, aber das Hardcoding des Schiffs unterbrach den Vorgang. "Bei ÜLG-Plottern hat die Sicherheit oberste Priorität, und man muss sich schon sehr gut auskennen", sagt Serus Lilix, der als Pilot fungierte. "Das ist etwa so, als wollte man einen Partikelphysiker finden, der auch eine Lokomotive bauen kann." Primarch Idus Valen wurde heute auf einer Pressekonferenz zu dem Vorfall befragt und war voll des Lobes für die Arbeit der Reporter. Über die spezifischen Unterschiede zwischen dem Vorgehen der Reporter, dem vom Vamire Squadron und bei der fehlgeschlagenden Entführung am Erddatum 23. Februar, die jetzt Facinus zugeschrieben wird, lehnte er jeden Kommentar ab und sagte: "Ich werde bestimmt keine Gebrauchsanleitung verkünden, aus der Facinus noch etwas lernen könnte." 18.05.2010 Als Folge der Vallum-Explosion gehen Regierungen mal wieder einer entscheidenen Frage nach: Brauchen wichtige Großstädte samt Umland kinetische Barrieren? Die Technologie existiert bereits: Emitter, die zur Abschirmung von Kolonien mit hohem Asteroidenaufkommen entwickelt wurden, können auf Höhenballons montiert und so eingestellt werden, dass langsame Flugzeuge und Raumschiffe durchgelassen, Städte vor Schiffen mit hoher und tödlicher Geschwindigkeit jedoch geschützt werden. Einige turianische Städte auf Palaven haben so etwas bereits. Aber die Kosten sind enorm: Um ein Gebiet wie den Großraum Los Angeles auf der Erde abzudecken, müssen zur Erstinstallation 848 Millionen Credits investiert werden. Hinzu kommen 74 Millionen jährlich zur Kontrolle und Wartung der Emitter. Weniger wohlhabende Städte müssen daher ohne auskommen, was sie in der Liste möglicher Ziele natürlich nach oben schiebt. Experten zufolge bestünde die einfachste Lösung darin, die VIs von Schiffen zu modifizieren, sodass es noch schwieriger wird, die Sicherheitsprotokolle zu umgehen. "Der aktuelle Hype geht ja dahin, dass jeder Wald-und-Wiesen-Hacker ein Schiff in eine relativistische Waffe verwandeln kann", sagt der Informatikprofessor Arayna Hanus von Taetrus. "Zum Glück würde das in 99% aller Fälle vom Hardcoding verhindert." 19.05.2010 Gestern Abend ist zur Erleichterung vieler Kolonisten auf Taetrus endlich die Sonne über der Vallum-Explosion untergegangen. In den letzten zwei Wochen hat der Staub in der Atmosphäre zur Bildung von Eispartikeln in großer Höhe geführt, die das Sonnenlicht zu allen Tages- und Nachtstunden reflektiert haben. Das Ergebnis davon war ein sogenanntes "Weltuntergangsleuchten" am Himmel, dass so hell war, dass die Bürger im weit entfernten Dilix um Mitternacht ein Buch lesen konnten. Die Zivilbehörden haben der Bevölkerung wiederholt versichert, dass das Ganze nichts mit nuklearen Fallout zu tun hat. Die Bewohner von Taetrus können zwar wieder Schlafen ohne die Jalousien zu schließen, aber die Auswirkungen des Staubes werden sie noch eine Weile begleiten - die globale Transparenz der Atmosphäre ist um eine Stufe gesunken, und das wird wohl auch noch einen Monat lang so bleiben. 20.05.2010 Der Citadel-Rat hat angekündigt, dass er in dreißig Erdstandard Tagen einen galaxieweiten Beschäftigunggipfel abhalten wird, um angesichts der Negativentwicklungen auf dem galaktischen Arbeitsmarkt nach Lösungsansätzen zu suchen. Die Ankündigung erfolgte nur wenige Tage nach Veröffentlichung der planetaren Arbeitslosenzahlen. Kolonien sind demnach im Allgemeinen ideale Anlaufstellen für Jobsuchende, beträgt die Arbeitslosigkeit hier doch durchschnittlich lediglich 4,4%, im Vergleich zu 13,1% auf den Heimatwelten. Einige Planetenherrscher wie Primarch Enterus von Palaven sind der Ansicht, dass die steigenden Vorcha-Populationen die Zahlen nach oben treiben und sie in Wirklichkeit viel niedriger sind. Andere wie Matriarchin Tiala von Thessia behaupten genau das Gegenteil: "Die Vorcha sind die größte Unbekannte. Wären alle von ihnen erfasst, hätten wir die tatsächliche Arbeitslosenquote, und die würde jeden schockieren, der sich mit Spezies-Variationen in statistischen Daten noch nie auseinandergesetzt hat." 21.05.2010 Über 60.000 Soldaten der Turianischen Hierarchie sind heute im Orbit von Taetrus angekommen, um beim Kampf des Planeten gegen die Separatistengruppe Facinus zu helfen. Die Streitkräfte bleiben noch einen Tag in der Umlaufbahn, bevor sie in der Schwemmlandwildnis abgesetzt werden. Mittlerweile fand auf dem Raumhafen von Vallum ein Treffen zwischen General Partinax von der Hierarchie und Primarch Valen und General Timus Aurelos statt. Hunderte von Bürgern begrüßten den General mit selbst gemachten Schildern, Jubelrufen und "Partinax, Partinax"-Sprechchören. Die 60.000 Soldaten werden von zusätzlichen 110.000 Mann der Streitkräfte von Taetrus verstärkt und dann zu Wasser und in der Luft zur Schwemmlandgrenze transportiert. Pavan Sahira, Provinzherrscherin der Schwemmlandwildnis, hat zwischenzeitlich verlauten lassen, dass Facinus die Provinz verlassen habe. Jeder Angriff sei somit eine grundlose Aggression seitens der Hierarchie und der planetaren Regierung. Sie rief Partinax zu Zurückhaltung auf und bat ihn, "die Krallen unserer galaktischen Armee nicht mit dem Blut unserer eigenen Leute zu beschmutzen." 22.05.2010 Die turianische Klauenball-Legende Neno Raxirian hat sich den Streitkräften der Hierarchie angeschlossen, die auf dem Weg nach Taetrus sind. Der 39jährige ist Bürger der 14. Ebene und somit wehrpflichtig. Raxirian sagt, er habe sich freiwillig gemeldet. "Es gibt eine Zeit für Klauenball", sagte er in einem Interview mit GBC-News, "und es gibt eine Zeit, um ehrenvoll zu dienen." Das hat er bereits einmal getan - während einer kurzen Dienstzeit in seiner Jugend erhielt er eine Belobigung, nachdem seine Einheit unter Beschuss geraten war. Jagt er etwa vergangenen Ruhm nach? Fans der Raescir Rockets wissen, dass seine Leistung in letzter Zeit nachgelassen hat - die Mannschaft hat in dieser Saison erst 9 Mal gewonnen und musste bereits 7 Niederlagen einstecken. Raxirian weist einen Zusammenhang zwischen Sportergebnissen und seiner Entscheidung strikt zurück. "Niemand kann angesichts der Vallum-Explosion behaupten, dass er dort nicht helfen will. Spenden allein, das reicht mir nicht. Ich will vor Ort sein. Ich will jetzt etwas tun." 23.05.2010 Berichte von Taetrus deuten darauf hin, dass die Menschen-Crew der MSV Atlanta wegen Spionage verhaftet wurde. Die Crew, darunter fünf Reporter des Kabelnachrichtensenders Mirrow von der Erde, wird des Versuchs bezichtigt, tote Turianer zu fotografieren - schon in Friedenszeiten ein Vergehen und im Krieg nahezu ein Verbrechen. Marinesprecher Commander Iustinix Sylvatus von der Hierarchie sagte dazu: "Die Anklage gibt ihr eigentliches Ziel nicht wieder, aber es ist völlig eindeutig. Sie haben mit den Scannern ihres Schiffes das Schlachtfeld überwacht und darüber berichtet. Das können wir nicht zulassen, weil dadurch wichtige Informationen verraten und zudem das Andenken an die Gefallenen gestört wird." 24.05.2010 Die Kinokassen wurden auch an diesem Wochenende wieder von Komödien und romantischen Komödien beherrscht, weil der sogenante "Taetrus-Effekt" die Lust auf Action im gesamten Citadel-Sektor zum Erliegen gebracht hat. "Schach und Matt", die Geschichte der Verwicklungen rund um Asari-Jungfrauen bei der Schachweltmeisterschaft auf der Erde, landete mit 2,05 Milliarden Credits auf dem ersten Platz. Auf dem zweiten Rang folgte mit 1,6 Milliarden der salarianische Familienfilm "So sieht man sich wieder Dr. Fear", der den alten Gag von dem gefangenen Geheimagenten wieder aufwärmt, der sich mit einer Zeitmaschine am Handgelenk immer nur 15 Minuten in die Vergangenheit bewegen kann. Platz drei geht an den zeitlich schlecht plazierten "Bullet Train", der mit 160 Millionen Credits einen 40-prozentigen Einbruch im Vergleich zur Vorwoche hinnehmen musste. An vierter Stelle dann der Megaflop "C-Sicherheit" mit 97 Millionen. Der Umsatz dieses Actionfilms wurde hauptsächlich auf Tuchanka erzielt, aber auch nur deshalb, weil er durch einen Beschriftungsfehler irrtümlich als Komödie ausgewiesen wurde. 25.05.2010 Primarch Idus Valen hat heute auf einer Pressekonferenz den Beginn einer Luftoffensive gegen die Regierung der Schwemmlandwildnis und die Facinus-Separatisten angekündigt. "Vor über einer Woche habe ich die klare und eindeutige Forderung gestellt, die Anführer von Facinus auzuliefern und den Separatismus öffentlich zu verurteilen", sagte er. "Diesen Forderungen wurde nicht entsprochen, und dafür wird die Schwemmlandwildnis nun bezahlen." Er verkündete weiterhin, dass die Streitkräfte von Taetrus und der Hierarchie aus Respekt vor den Toten keine Kameras und keinen Funkverkehr der Presse im Kampfgebiet dulden würden, und dass jede Zuwiderhandlung zur Festnahme führen wurde. Das gelte auch für den Einsatz von Satelliten und Raumschiffscannern. Die versammelten Reporter der Menschen verließen daraufhin aus Protest den Saal. Diese Vorgehensweise gilt auf turianischen Welten als Recht der Verstorbenen, wird aber von Menschen für diktatorisch gehalten. 26.05.2010 Das Astronomenteam, dass die Sonde TR-15 Letus gestartet hat, wird von der wissenschaftlichen Gemeinschaft scharf kritisiert, weil es Daten über den Neutronenstern Turix gefälscht hat. "Die von ihnen veröffentlichten Daten waren zu schön, um wahr zu sein", sagte Dr. Aurana T'meles, die die Arbeit überprüft hat. "Als sie behauptet haben, sie hätten die Sonde durch das Portal geschickt, das zu Turix führt, haben wir uns alle gewundert, wie und warum die Protheaner so nah an einem hochenergetischen Stern ein Portal hätten installieren sollen. Dann tauchten Fragen zur Filterung der Signale der Sonde aus der Strahlung auf, es war von bisher unbekannter Kontrolle durch dunkle Energie die Rede - ich bin fast geneigt, das Ganze als "Ente" zu bezeichnen. Der Leiter des Letus-Teams, Dr. Akil Carinii, entschuldigte sich für die "schlampige Datenaufbereitung", bestand aber auf der Authentizität seiner Ergebnisse. "Die galaktische Gemeinschaft hat bislang nur an der Oberfläche aller Funktionen von Massenportalen gekratzt", sagte er, "und mein Team wird weiterhin versuchen, ihre Geheimnisse zu lüften." 27.05.2010 Massenkanonen haben heute die Schwemmlandwildnis auf Taetrus beschossen und die Städte der Region vernichtet. Die kolonialen Streitkräfte nenen die Operation "Dauerblitzoffensive". Obwohl Journalisten in dem Gebiet weder fotografieren noch filmen durften, berichten Augenzeugen in Audiodateien noch einer "brutalen Bombardierung". Frühwarnradare und andere Scanner waren die ersten Ziele, gefolgt von Kraftwerken, Häfen, Telekommunikationsknoten und Flugfeldern. Bislang ist nicht bekannt, ob auch Einheiten der Schwemmland-Armee getroffen wurden, aber Luftabwehrstellungen gehören eigentlich zu den klassischen Zielen einer derartigen Offensive. Angesichts der heute eingesetzten, immensen Feuerkraft sind entsprechende Verluste mehr als wahrscheinlich. Einige Berichte sprechen von Flugabwehrraketen im Norden, die einen Jäger abgeschossen haben sollen, aber die Kolonialstreitkräfte bestreiten das, und die Meldung kann zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht bestätigt werden. 28.05.2010 Die kolonialen Streitkräfte auf Taetrus setzen ihren Angriff auf die separatistische Regierung der Schwemmlandwildnis fort. Bei der Dauerblitzoffensive werden innerhalb von Erdstandard 24 Stunden mehr als 2100 Angriffe geflogen und die Befehls- und Kontrollzentren der Schwemmlandwildnis ohne Unterlass beschossen. Dutzende von Brücken in der Sumpfregion wurden zerstört. Die Panzer- und Artillerie-Einheiten der Schwemmland-Armee sind von jedem Nachschub abgeschnitten. General Partinax von den Kolonialstreitkräften hat Berichte über Luftkämpfe bestätigt, behauptet aber, dass derartige Konflikte in Kürze vorbei sein werden. "Alle feindlichen Flugfelder sind mittlerweile nicht mehr im Betrieb", sagte er. "Die Befehlszentrale der Schwemmland-Luftwaffe ist nur noch ein Krater. Feindliche Kampfflugzeuge die bei Beginn der Offensive in der Luft waren, werden keinen Ort mehr finden, wo sie nachtanken oder die Piloten sich ein wenig ausruhen können." 29.05.2010 Auf Taetrus tobt die Luftoffensive - schlechte Zeiten für Friedensaktivisten. Eine Umfrage von HCC News hat ergeben, das 93% der Befragten aller Spezies das Vorgehen der Kolonialregierung gegen die Schwemmland-Separatisten für berechtigt halten. 54% sagten sogar, es wäre nachvollziehbar, wenn die Turianische Hierarchie dabei Massenvernichtungswaffen einsetzen würde, obwohl ein derartiges Vorgehen gegen die Citadel-Konventionen verstößt. Dennoch versammeln sich vor der turianischen Botschaft auf der Citadel Demonstranten, die der Ansicht sind, die Hierarchie würde zu weit gehen. "Praktisch jeder Turianer geht jetzt zur Armee - es ist fast schon eine Pflicht", sagte Sarai Bridei von "Universum ohne Krieg". "Es wird kein Unterschied mehr zwischen militärischen und zivilen Zielen gemacht. Krankenhäuser, Schulen, religiöse Stätten - alle sind zum Abschuss freigegeben, aber filmen darf man das natürlich nicht." 30.05.2010 Es gilt als größter Rückschlag für die schreibende Zunft seit Jahrzehnten: die Cerberus-Hexenjagd. Im vergangenen Monat wurden bei den Menschen über 300 Journalisten, Techniker und andere Medienschaffende wegen des Verdachts entlassen, sie würden für die Gruppierung arbeiten, die sich für das "Überleben der Menschheit" einsetzt. "Die Entdeckung, dass eine Zelle Steganografie einsetzt, war eine Katastrophe", sagt Kyung-Soon Paek der frühere Nachrichtenchef von GBC News. "Wir hatten angenommen, dass eine terroristische Zelle ihre Nachrichten in der Galaxie mittels Militärsignalen verbreitet, aber doch nicht über einen Nachrichtensender - obwohl das natürlich eine priorisierte Übermittlung im Komm-Baken-System garantiert. Und alles, was die Medien jetzt für ihre rückhaltlose Selbstoffenlegung ernten, sind Misstrauen und Verleumdungen gegen viele anständige Menschen." Anti-Terror-Experte Louis van Graal stimmt zu. "Cerberus hat viel Geld. Wahrscheinlich benutzen sie Quantenverknüpfungskommunikatoren und lachen uns alle aus." Emily Wong, die die Entlassung von 25 Mitarbeitern bei der Future Content Corporation überstanden hat, sieht die Sache etwas anders: "Es gibt jetzt viele freie Stellen, und wenn es bisher noch keine Cerberus-Agenten in den Medien gab, dann ändert sich das gerade." 31.05.2010 Auf der Erde hat die Saison der Sommer-Blockbuster begonnen, und die Download-Leitungen glühen! Sieger des Wochenendes war der überaus gesund lebende Superheld aus "Milch-Scheich", der 4,15 Milliarden Creds einspielte; stark auch der Umsatz von "Dunkle Göttin", die mit 3,87 Milliarden einen neuen Rekord für ein Thriller-Video aufstellte; Platz drei ging an den Big-Bugdet-Horror "Akuze" mit 3,4 Milliarden; auf Rang vier landete die Asariwood-Musical-Komödie-Liebes-Spionage-Simulstim-Filmographie "Es muss echt aussehen: Die Lili T'Nigus-Story", die sich 2,96 Milliarden ersang, ertanzte, erspionierte und erknutschte. Die Kritiken für "Es muss..." waren von Oscars, nicht zuletzt wegen des enormen "UWIDSFAV-Faktors" (Extranet-Slang für "Unglaublich, was in diesem Schimpfwort-Film alles vorkommt"). Cerberus-Tagesnachrichten - März 2010 en:Cerberus_Daily_News_-_May_2010 Kategorie:Cerberus-Tagesnachrichten